


Not moving on without you

by bilestilinski



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of fluffy fluff, F/M, Fluff, I hope you enjoy it, it's a drabble I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilestilinski/pseuds/bilestilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can we have some fluffly Boyd x Erica please? He can sing to her or something ?"<br/>So, that's exactly what happened. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not moving on without you

Boyd stroke Erica’s hair lightly, her head rested on his lap as they had cuddled up in the room they were being held by the alphas.

“Boyd?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think they’re going to kill us?”

“I don’t know, Erica, but I’ll do anything so they won’t kill you.”

“No, if you die, I’ll die with you.”

“Don’t say that Erica, you’re young, you can move on without me.”

Erica looked up at him, a small sad smile on her lips, nothing like the smug smirk she normally had on her face, but Boyd liked it, because she trusted him enough that she didn’t have to wear that mask, she trusted him enough to want to die without him. And he’d do the same for her, any time.

“Boyd, it doesn’t matter if I **_can_** ,” she paused a little. “because I don’t **_want_** to move on without you.”

“Hey, neither do I.”

“Have you ever thought…you know…”

“You’re starting to sound like Stilinski.”

“Hey,” Erica elbowed him lightly on the chest. “He’s not that bad, when he is not rambling and flailing like a child.”

“I never said he was bad. So, what did you want to say?”

“Have you ever thought that…we could be mates?”

“Mates exist?”

“Well, that’s what Derek said.”

“Hm,” Boyd stared at Erica, if he had a mate, he knew it was Erica. There was no one else. He felt it and the wolf inside him, too, there was no denying. “Yeah…yeah, I can think of us as mates. Or at least my wolf tells me that we are.”

“That’s settled then.”

Boyd laughed as Erica sat up, his hand going around her body as she leant against him and she just sighed happily. Maybe it wasn’t happy, no one could be happy while they were captured by werewolves, alphas may he add, but she sounded relieved, maybe.

“Boyd?”

“Yup?”

“Did you seriously just say ‘yup’?” she laughed and looked at him. “Who’s the one that talks like Stilinski here?”

“Ey, no offense, but he’s not the only one that uses ‘yup’ in the world.”

“But the only one that says it around us.”

“Yeah, okay, I may have caught myself liking Stiles, okay? He’s like this annoying little brother.”

“Right? He’s so cute.”

“Not cute...”

“He’s adorable.”

“Okay, fine,” Boyd groaned quietly. “But why are we talking about Stilinski?”

“Because he’s the only thing that brings good vibes in this old abandoned bank, of course.”

“Hm…”

They fell in silence after that. But they fell in the silence that Boyd loved. The one were Erica was just there with him, her small pale hand in his own, her breathe and heartbeat feeling his ears and keeping him calm. Just calm, and giddy with good feelings, and just himself. He felt free.

“Can you sing for me?”

“I can’t sing, Erica.”

“I’ve heard you sing and believe me, you can.”

“Well, what do you want me to sing?”

Erica looked up at him and smiled, just smiled happy and genuine. “Remember when we were at the Hale house and Derek was training Isaac? We were back in the train truck thing and that song was playing, and we danced? Can you remember it?”

“As if it was yesterday.”

“Can you sing that song for me?”

“If you want to hear my horrible voice, then of course.”

“It’s beautiful, now sing.”

“I don’t know the whole lyrics by heart though.”

“Just sing what you can Boyd,” Erica smiled up. “I just want to hear you sing.”

“Why do you always get what you want?” Boyd huffed a laugh.

“Because you love me.”

“Ah, right, right.”

“Come on, Boyd, sing.”

“Fine,” Boyd cleared his throat. “I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away.”

Boyd kept his hand tight around Erica as she nuzzled her head in his neck, her long blonde hair tickling him slightly as he kept singing.

“Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?” Erica’s hand came around his torso and squeezed him, no hate or bad intensions behind it, just love and happiness. “Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care...You're here tonight.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Erica chuckled, a bit of sarcasm behind her statement, but it was sincere anyway.

“I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain; I will stand by you forever, because you can take my breath away…” Boyd silence, the words dead in his throat as he no longer knew the words.

“I loved it.”

“Thank you, I guess.”

“Don’t play grumpy on me, now,” Erica sat up straight and looked at Boyd. “I love you, Boyd, you know, whatever happens, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Boyd smiled.

Erica came closer to him, gave him a kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks as she leant into his touch. She pulled apart and her eyes fixed on him.

“I love you, big guy,” she smiled and cuddled up against him again.

“Do I have to say it again and again or do you actually believe me the first time I told you?”

“You’ve got to say it as many times as I say it, it’s like life’s rules.”

“Well, I love you, too,” Boyd wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead.

As long as Erica was with him, he’d hope for Derek to get them out there. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, it's not beta'd, I'm sorry it's so short, I hope you enjoyed it though. :)


End file.
